A New Slayer
by amyrjones91
Summary: this is my first fanfic, It's kinda a spin off after buffy's chosen and Angel not fade away, A new Slayer has been called and Spike is sent to help her. the pairing is a GABI/SPIKE i don't own any BUF/ANGEL characters just the one's I made up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer (I don't own any Buffy/Angel characters they belong to joss! I own the characters i made up and the story)**_

_**:Story takes place after Buffy's Chosen and Angel's Not Fade Away, This is my first fanfic, I know some of the punctuation is going to be wrong but bare with me i'm trying to keep it readable:**_

_**Basically A New Slayer is called in Cleveland Ohio, Angel sends spike to aid her and well you'll just have to read to see what happens. **_

_**Chapter One**_

**It's dark and cold and looks like it's about to rain, a girl stands at the end of newly made grave not understanding why it happened or why it happened to her? She stands there one single tear runs down her cheek and just as she is about to get it together and walk away she hears a fierce growl, she turns to look and gets knocked to the ground. Looking up seeing a guy with a bumpy face and fangs, growling at her she jumped up and ran the only thing she knew to do she had never seen anything like it, except in her dreams. It had caught up to her quickly and grabbed her and threw her down, her head hitting a grave stone, he moves closer to her and breathes in her scent "SLAYER!" she looks at him, vision still a little blurry from the head blow she just lays there not able to move either from being so scared she was about to die or the fact that her head hurt so bad she didn't want to. He looked down at her "I'm going to enjoy this, never killed a slayer before…I can't wait to taste you" he leans down to her grabs her throat and just as it was about to rip her throat out she thought, someone from behind him stabbed him and he blew up into nothing but dust. she looked up and a man was looking back down at her. "Uncle Tony?" the man look down at her and smiled at light smile "Get up Gabi we have to leave now!"**

_**GABI**_

**What was that in the graveyard? Better yet who was it? And why did he call me that? Slayer? What is a Slayer? Well at least my Uncle showed up to help me. He hasn't said much of anything since he brought me home. Home it hasn't been the same since my mom and dad died, were murdered. I don't know what to do I'm all alone now, I know I wasn't perfect I had my flaws, like maybe burning down our house in Nevada back in 01 wasn't a good idea, but hell I was only 8 and I just lit a candle I didn't think that one candle would cause that. So when it burned to a crisp my dad decided to move us to Cleveland, Ohio. But ever since we got here weird things have been happening to me. Weird dreams and things like that, then my parents we murdered and tonight. "Gabi? Are you okay?" I look at my uncle well actually he is my great Uncle on my dads side, "no…What happened? I mean in the cemetery?" My uncle walked over to the couch and sat down and looked at his watch, which in turn made me look at the clock above the fire place it was 2:45 am, how long had we been sitting here who knows…My uncle looked at me and sighed "Gabi honey, you were attacked tonight…By a vampire." I just stared at him a blank stare not understanding so I began to laugh "what? A vampire really your not serious?" "Gabi there are things in this world that don't make sense but they are real" I can't believe I'm hearing this has my uncle lost his mind? I hope so. "So your telling me that a vampire attacked me? And what? He was going to eat my blood?" my uncle let out a small laugh "yes most likely he would have drained you." hold up what? Drain me like in the movies where the vampire sucks your blood and turns you into one? Or just straight kills you. He has got to be kidding right? "So like in the movies where vampires suck your blood and kill you or turn you into one, is that what you saying that thing was trying to do to me?" I can't help myself I just start bursting out laughing "Uncle Tony you must have lost your fucking mind!" I get up and grab my jacket and dig my smokes out of the side pocket and walk out the front door, mom hated smoking in the house she made dad go outside to smoke and she always used to rant about how she never has smoked a day in her life so no one would smoke around or in her home, it always made me and dad laugh. So even though she is dead I can still hear her ranting about it so I still chose not to smoke in the house but least I can sit on the porch now instead hiding up in my room sitting on the roof. I pull a cigarette out of the pack and then try to pull my lighter out of my pocket but it's not there. "Shit!" it probably fell out when that thing threw me down, that vampire as my uncle says. I look up and my uncle is standing above me holding a lighter to me, "I didn't know you smoked?" He laughed "I don't, but it never hurts to have a lighter around you never know when you will need one." that made me laugh "yeah you never know when you will need to set a VAMP on fire." "Actually yes, it does come in handy at times" looking at my uncle I realize that he really does believe this nonsense "look Uncle Tony what your telling me doesn't really make a whole hell a lot of sense and frankly I think you are crazy…But say and I can't believe I am saying this, but say I go with your story that it was a vampire who attacked me," he cut me off which I hate it when that happens my mom did it to me all the time, "Gabi what I am telling you isn't a story it is the truth and your going to have to accept it." "whatever and as I was saying before you so rudely cut me off, if a vampire did attack me what was this crap about a slayer? I mean he like sniffed me and scream SLAYER at me! Then talked about not waiting to taste me, which yeah sounds really gross now that I think about it but anyway" I looked at him and for some reason he looked a little freaked actually more scared "Uncle Tony?" he looked at me "Gabi he called you a slayer?" I thought back at what had happened just to make sure, cause he looked scared and it made me kind of scared too "yeah he was all with the SLAYER! And the I never killed a slayer before and he told me he was going to enjoy it." he looked at me and looked down and for a split second I thought I saw a tear but then he looked up and whispered "Into each generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the world, one chosen to fight the demons and the forces of darkness…A slayer." after that he looked at me, where have I heard that before? That saying, wait my dream? Yeah my dreams. "What are you talking about? Uncle Tony your giving me the wigs" he looked at me and tried to smile but couldn't, "Gabi honey everything I am about to tell you is true and you have to believe me cause if you don't then it could mean bad things, I'm don't want to scare you but you have to listen closely…Gabi you are a vampire slayer, you are the chosen one." I looked at him again with a blank stare and just sat there, what did he just say? Slayer? Me? I am the vampire slayer? Wait this can't be. I looked back at my uncle and said the only thing I could say. "What?"**

_**SPIKE**_

**I dunno what's worse the fact that I'm heading to bloody Ohio or the fact that I doin it as a favor for peaches, If the bloody Slayer and her Scoobies had left well enough alone, I wouldn't be headed for Cleveland but no Buffy had to have Willow yank the power out of all the slayers because she decides she wants to be the only one again well her and Faith I guess. Oh and that Slayer that Angel sent me after because he thinks she is goin to need some assistants bein as there once again is a bloody hell mouth there in Cleveland, bollocks I can't believe I let him talk me into this. What am I suppose to say to her "Hey missy I'm the big bad and you're a slayer, let's be friends?" this isn't going to go over so well, and for some bloody hell reason I sense this is goin to end bloody in one way or another. Oh well let's do this, lookin out the passenger side of the window at a sign that read Welcome to Ohio! Well that's great bout 200 miles to my destination and the slayer, wonder what she looks like? She's probably a little hottie with a tight little ass and muscles that could toss me around, ya know what now that I think about it I might just like this gig, course what if she is a little more muscle than I expect and looks like a man. Oh god well if that's the case I'll do what I promised peaches and help 'er out then once my job is done I'll get the bloody hell out of this forsaken place. Ohio who would put a hell mouth in Ohio? My stomach is growlin I wonder if there is a butcher shop in the next town? Or at least a hospital I need to eat something or someone…no Spike you can't eat people anymore what would Buffy say? Screw Buffy! She went running back to peaches as soon as she found out he became able to "preform" without losing his soul, I guess me being all soul having wasn't enough, who am I kiddin I was never enough for Buffy, She never loved me but that's okay seein her happy made me feel good I still remember the day she told me she was back with peaches. **

**It was about a year or so after the big showdown with that circle of the black thorn mambo she showed up cause she heard that me and Angel had survived I must have been asleep but I knew as soon as she stepped foot in the apartment peaches and I were rentin I jumped up and shot towards the livin room and stood there was Buffy and Angel just staring at each other, I don't even think they knew I was in the room. "Angel? Umm how you been?" she was lookin at him in such a way there was no doubt she was still very much in love with him. "I'm doing well, just.." before he could finish his sentence she was in his arms and her lips were on his. I watched for a moment as they stood there just lost in each other, I decided I should make my presence known "achmmm" as soon I made a noise they both just looked at me Buffy just staring and peaches just glaring probably pissed I ruined what was going on between them whatever that was. Buffy looked at peaches "YOUR LIVING WITH SPIKE?" why had she made it sound so bad as if I'm scum. Angel looked at Buffy "Buffy, Spike is just staying here for a little while till he figures out what he is goin to do, that's it." Buffy looked at me and actually to my surprise gave me a smile "how are you Spike?" I couldn't help but smile back at her I had loved this girl for so long "I'm just about as good as I can be, pet" she walked up to me and hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her and when she pulled away surprising it didn't hurt that bad to let her go. I went and sat on the chair and wasn't surprised Buffy and peaches sat close on the couch across, "well pet, how is the scoobies?" She gave that smile that always had a way of dragging me in "they're good, Willow is still with Kennedy. Xander and Andrew have a apartment together and Xander is back in construction, Giles, Well he is Giles" I laughed at that, the watcher always had his head in a book. "And Dawn?" Buffy looked at Angel who was probably just as curious about the nibblet as I was. "She's great, she is in collage now and her and Andrew have been dating for the past year." That made me smile at least Dawn was good she was the only real one of them I could stand. Buffy looked at me "Spike can I talk to Angel for a minute, alone?" "Sure thing, pet I'll just got outside for a smoke." I sat outside for what seemed like a hours but was only like 30 minutes and she came outside "Spike, can I talk to you for a sec?" I looked up at her and I already knew what she came to talk about. "Sit down pet, tell Spike what's on your mind" she looked at me "Spike, I care about you a lot. You helped me threw a lot, took are of Dawn when I couldn't and helped me save the world multiple times." I laughed and smiled "what's this about Buffy, did you come out here to tell me how much of a hero I am cause I am still the big bad "no Spike I came out here to tell you that I am still very much in love with Angel and I want to see how things work out. And I don't want you to hate me, I will always care about you but my heart belongs to him" I looked at her and deep inside my not so beating heart sank but at the same time I felt relived "I know pet, that was kind of a given when you jumped in peaches arms." she looked sad like she knew she hurt me so I had to say something to make her feel better "it okay, pet I'm fine all I want is to see you happy" and happy she was and happy she still is. **

**That was 5 years ago and she and Angel are as disgustingly in love as ever. Looking out the passenger side window again I see a sign that read Welcome to Cleveland!**

_**GABI**_

**Its been two weeks since I found out I am the slayer, my uncle told me everything about demons and vampires and that there is a hell mouth under this town and come to find out he is a retired watcher. every time a slayer is called a watcher is assigned to her but he has yet to discover why I don't have one. He managed to find out that I was called because the slayer died back in 01 but they didn't see how a 8 year old could save the world but just as they were going to replace me, she came back to life. How I don't really know something to do with magic and shit. So the watcher's council just left it alone, left me alone and they had a slayer so they didn't see the fuss in bothering a 8 year old girl, but back in 03 this slayer did some kind of spell that made a lot of girls in the world slayers so she could close the hell mouth in a town in California called Sunnydell so then this is when I became and active slayer again. But I really never noticed any extra strength or powers or whatever not like I do now. Uncle Tony said that the other slayer a couple months ago retracted the spell to make all the slayers which meant no more slayers just the one again well except for me I'm a slayer still which we still don't exactly know why, Uncle Tony thinks it has something to do with the fact I had already been called on once before it didn't work on me. So now I'm a slayer and have to fight the forces of darkness, My uncle has been training me the last two weeks and he says he is surprised at how I have advanced I have dusted 10 vamps and killed 2 demons. Tonight we are going to the cemetery again but instead of being at my side tonight my uncle said he is going to watch from a far I'm kind of excited my first basically solo patrol this is going to be fun! "Gabi! Come on lets go! The sun is setting." I look at myself in the mirror making sure I look okay, I have on my blue jeans my pink tank top and my black hoodie, oh and can't forget my doc martin boots. "Gabi! Really child we have to go now!" "I'm not a child for christ sake I'm 17 and I don't think the vampires are going anywhere!" I say laughing well I guess it's time. I'm about to do this alone.**

_**SPIKE**_

**Bloody hell! I have walked this cemetery up and down and back around and no sign of that friggin' slayer. What the hell? I'm about to just give up and leave besides, I need to find a butcher shop, I hear a faint growl and it sounds like it's coming from the others side if those trees "well well finally some action" I look threw the trees and see a newly risen fledging vamp and what's looks to be a nice little petite girl "dumb girl shouldn't be walking graveyards alone at this time a'night" just as I was about to help er' out, she drop kicked his ass threw him into a headstone grab a stake out of her jacket and stuck it straight into his heart and he went poof, "I guess I found who I am lookin for." I walked out of the shadows and started clappin my hands which just like I had planed caught her attention. "Well well luv, you sure showed him whose boss? Didn't ya? "Who are you? And why were you watching me?" I love hearing those words come from a slayers mouth. I don't know what it is, maybe it's the fact that the two I killed in my time both said those words before I slaughtered them? Yeah I think that's it. She started to come up on me wanting to take a roll with me "whoa whoa there pet, I'm not here to fight you plus I doubt you could take me on… I have a lot of years on you bit." she looked at me and lifted an eye brow lookin confused "what do you mean you got years on me?" does she not know? Can she not sense it? "umm well lets see here… You slayer, me vampire hence I got years on you pet, probably at least a good 160" she raised her stake at me, well I should have expect this aye, "well you must be one dumb vampire cause hence slayer here, means I kill your kind so… Can we just end this small talk and fight?" she lunges at me stake in hand and I grab her by her arm swing her around so her back is to me I get her to stand still after I block a few cheap punches she tries to throw with her spare arm. "Now now listen here pet, there will be none of that" she tries to wriggle out of my grasp once again, "let me go and I promise ill kill you fast" I couldn't help but laugh she has spunk I like that "luv like I said before… I'm not here to fight you, and believe it or not I'm here to help you" I let her go pushed her to the ground. She jumped back to her feet lookin me she laughed "help me? You really expect me to believe that? And what makes you so special?" she stood in front of me arms crossed waitin for me to answer "well you see pet, I have a soul. Which means I fight for your side now. But don't get me wrong I'm still the big bad" she looked at me kind of dumb founded I guess and then started laughin once again, "you are fucking nuts! A vampire with a soul? Who fights for good? Okay I'm done listening to your rambling I'm just going to kill you and get it over with." she jumped at me once again this time she managed to knock me down, but I jumped back up swung my whole right fist at her, and just as my fist met her face I heard "Gabi! Stop!" she looked to the shadows then fell on her ass but no sooner than she was on the ground she was back up. "Uncle Tony? What's wrong?" I looked to the old man who stood head to head with me "Gabi, Spike here is tellin the truth." and her jaw dropped she looked at me "What? How do you know him?" I decided to go along with it cause I'm curious to how he knows me as well "yeah old man how do you know me?"**

**(Please reveiw and let me know if i should continue? i already have chapter 2 done. Just want to know if i should post!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah i know I jumped ahead since the 1st chapter but let me know what you think, I'm hoping it works, if not i can always rewrite. but it should all come together in the end.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**ONE MONTH LATER…**_

_**GABI**_

"**The Four Daughters school for girls? I can't believe this!" I looked at the pamplet of the building where I am suppose to be spending the next year. It was old and I mean it looked like it was over 100 years old, and probably never been remodeled.**

**I keep asking myself, why me? Oh yeah my bitch of a aunt who my mom and dad left my custody to 'incase anything happened to them' that was an understatement. I remember the night I found out I was going to be attending this place, when I found out my Aunt Shasta was legally my guardian and had complete control over me till I turn 18. My uncle tried his best to get her to sign me over to him instead of sending me here but it wasn't happening my aunt already made her mind up.**

'**FLASHBACK'**

"**Shasta! This is absurd! She doesn't need to be put into some private school, just let me keep her and ill keep her in public school. And don't you think she will more comfortable living in her own home instead of some damn dormitory!" My aunt stood there as if she was actually thinking it through, but it wasn't happening "No Tony, she was left in my care, not yours and you know why!" Whatever that meant it stung my uncle he had hurt written all over his face. "You barley even know her Shasta!" he lowered his voice obviously so I couldn't hear him "I have been the one here with her for the last 6 weeks taking care of her ! Because you asked me to! And where were you? Running around Europe doing your business crap! And now you come here to put her into a school she knows nothing about so you can run off again!" I just sat on the porch thinking, about how much this sucks then I realized I wasn't alone.**

"**Spike really now isn't the time!" just then he came out of the shadows " hey there pet" he always has that smirk when talks to someone, that sexy smirk. Wait! No bad can't think of him that way, vampire bad! "What do you want Spike?" I snapped at him. I wasn't really meaning to but oh well he'll live, well unlive I guess "Just stopping by wanted to see your pretty face luv" he smiled at me " whatever Spike ya know just because my uncle trusts you and says your good doesn't mean I do, so quit trying to sweet talk me because I don't by it." he laughed "are ya goin for the bloody bitch of the year award there pet, cause keep it up you might get second prize." I stood up and walked over and got as close to him with my face just mare inches from his and spoke so low so only he would hear it "Spike if I was going for a award trust me when I say I wouldn't get second… It would be first, with honors" I looked up into his blue eyes. I don't know if it was just me or what but our faces seemed to be getting closer and closer "And whys that pet?" at this point our bodies were touching and our faces were maybe just a inch apart if that "Because I would be your worst nightmare, I'm dangerous Spike don't you know that?" I knew that was going to push him over the edge and I figured he was going to hit me or something but I didn't expect what did happen. Looking in his eyes they met mine and there was something about the way he was looking at me, and that's when he caught me out of nowhere. He grabbed my chin rubbed this thumb over my bottom lip and leaned into me and met my lips with his, the only thing that was running through my mind was why he just did that but still I didn't pull away I wrapped my arms around his neck, he put his hands on my hips. The kiss deepened when our tongues met, that's when I tried to pull away but he wrapped his arms completely around me holding me to him with his strength, which I would never admit to anyone especially him that he was still somewhat stronger than I am. Finally I pulled away and looked at him, I'm positive I had shocked written all over my face but it wasn't that or the fact that he had kissed me in the first place, that I looked like that, It was the look he held in his eyes for me and the fact that when I was kissing him it actually felt right. For once in my life but I couldn't be that I had actually grown fond of him. He has been at my side though the last 3 weeks fighting with me and my uncle, just then my train of thought was broke at the screeching noise of my aunt Shasta's voice "Gabi I will be****back in 4 days on Monday around 9 am to pick you up and take you to the Four Daughters have your stuff packed and ready to go. Your uncle has a list of things you can and cannot take with you. Do you understand?" I was still looking at Spike who was now looking at my aunt "yeah aunt Shasta, And I will be ready" I finally took my eyes off Spike to look at her, to find she was looking in Spike's direction "Gabi who is this?" before I could answer he did. "M'name's Spike" she looked Spike up and down "That's a-a nice name, a-are you British? I noticed the accent," he smiled at her then looked at me and winked "yup I'm from England born and raised well to a point I guess." she smiled and turned to me "9 am Monday morning, see you then." I smiled gave her I guess a hug, well a hug in her book she kinda just wrapped her arms around me as quick as she took them back, and she turned to leave "see you then!" I yelled at her and lowered my voice just enough that I could hear and maybe Spike with his vamp hearing "bitch" she turn her head slightly "language my dear, what would your mama say?" and she left, I stood there wondering how she heard that till Spike spat off "where the sodding are you going? What the bloody hell is the Four Daughters?" before I could speak my uncle had come out of the house "the Four Daughters is a private school for girls about 75 miles away, that Gabi will now be attending" "is that right? Why the bloody hell are you sending her to one of those god awful places old man?" I couldn't help but laugh at that my uncle hated being called a old man and Spike did it just to get under his skin "Spike I assure you if it was my decision she would remain here with me. But you see Gabi's aunt Shasta is her legal guardian, and this is her decision. And there really isn't anything I can do, aside from just taking her and leaving town." Spike looked at me and I nodded agreeing with my uncle, looking at him I could see he had more questions but I honestly didn't feel up to answering them all so I just headed inside "I'm going to go pack my bags and go to bed, see you later Spike" Spike had this look on his face and open his mouth like he wanted to say something I probably wasn't going to like but all he said was "alrighty kitten, You have my emergency cell if you need anything ill see you soon."**

**My uncle told me goodnight and I went inside and up to my room laid on my bed and bawled my eyes out I'm not sure what I was crying for maybe because I was confused about Spike or the fact that I was basically being sent away, I don't know what I do know is I cried my self to sleep that night.**

'**END FLASHBACK' **

"**I can't believe she is sending me there" I threw the pamplet on my bed, and looked around at my bags and my room making sure I had everything I want and need. I looked at the clock and god it is 2 am. Aunt Shasta will be here in 7 hours to ship me off, I keep thinking how I really don't want to leave. This is my home, my friends, uncle Tony, Spike everything I know is here. "Spike" I haven't seen him since that night, I hope he is doing okay. Suddenly I hear something outside the window "what the hell?" I lean my head out and my god "Spike? What the hell are doing? Are u stalking me?" He smiles at me, god that smile. Wait no bad anyway "well are you going to tell me?" he jumped through my window "I have a bloody great idea!" I raised my eyebrow "well that's never good" "hey there missy, I'm trying to help you!" I burst out laughing "help me? Really how the hell can you help me? And with what?" He slowly walks up to me I back away from him till unfortunately I back into the wall then he leans into me. I breath in his scent of cigarettes and leather. "Leave with me? We can go faraway from here, and you don't have to hide who you really are. You can learn more about it." Hmm that don't sound like a bad idea but "I can't Spike, My aunt will be here at nine to pick me up and if I'm not here, she will flip and no telling what else." "Listen here pet, you don't need to be in some boarding school you need to be free to do what you need to. You are the chosen one, the one girl who can fight demons and the vampires" "yeah yeah I know one girl in all the world, but isn't there another one? What's her face Puffy? Looking at him, he just doesn't know how much I really want to say yes. "Buffy actually, and since she and peaches have found their selves back in each others arms, she hasn't really been all with the slaying anymore. So that leaves you pet." I noticed when he talks of Buffy he tends to flinch a lot but he did love her so what should I expect? " I would really love to. God knows I don't want to go to this Four Daughters school but I don't have a choice. Plus it's a bad idea, uncle Tony wouldn't approve." suddenly I hear someone cough behind Spike, it was uncle Tony. "Actually Gabi it sounds like a good idea." Me and Spike both looked at him and said "What?".**

**Reviews please! **


End file.
